


Another Long Day

by Aiilovh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suga comforts Daichi, just a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiilovh/pseuds/Aiilovh
Summary: Daichi comes home from a ridiculously frustrating day and Suga does his best to help.





	Another Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little bit ago for DaiSuga day! I had the urge to write a fic and well now here we are. A good ol’ comfort fic that’s pretty cheesy and short. It’s my first fic so go easy on me lol, but suggestions for improvement would be great! Hope you enjoy!

“Bullshit,” he forced under his breath, “what bullshit.” It’s the third week in a row all of his files have been handed to him late and now he’s getting chewed out again. It’s not like he was days late or anything, he knows the scheduling better than he knows his own apartment and he understands how important it is to not push court dates, but damn. They could be a little more understanding. If the guys below him would just get their shit together and stop procrastinating and misplacing everything, then maybe he could finally take a breath without feeling like he’s suffocating. 

Daichi made his way out of the elevator onto his floor, walking sternly but swiftly. His entire body was tense, and his limbs ached from rushing room to room all day; organizing, collecting, conversing, all while putting on a calm and collected demeanor that in no way reflected how he really felt. To say he was frustrated would be an understatement. 

Suga was planted at his desk in their bedroom, placing finishing touches on his latest project, making sure to not miss anything. Amidst his analyzing he was startled by a loud smack against the coat rack and then once again as the door met its frame. 

“Daichi..?” 

It could’ve been him, but it sounded like someone kicked the door in which was not common when he came home. Before he could speculate any further, Daichi appeared in the bedroom doorway with a twisted look on his face. Suga nearly missed it because he fell so quickly onto the bed with a forceful groan. 

He waited a few moments before speaking. 

“Hey babe, rough day?” Suga’s voice was soft like cotton and laced with concern. After another minute he made his way from his desk to beside Daichi’s head on the bed, who was still stuck in his initial landing. 

“Hy baeb,” Daichi spoke a muffled sigh into the mattress. Suga chuckled quietly and replied, “Hey. You don’t have to talk if you don’t want, but I’m here to get you anything you need, just let me know okay?” 

Daichi smiled a bit as Suga brushed his fingers through his hair; he knows Suga would do anything he needed, as would he, but his face quickly returned back to a scowl. He leaned upward to meet Suga’s eyes, soft and warm, that reassured him. Even after being together for years, he’s never gotten tired of those eyes. They were usually what brought him back to reality during times like this. No matter how furious he got, or how melancholy or caught up in the moment he was; Suga understood, he wanted to understand and even if he couldn’t he always tried to understand. It was written all over his face. It’s not like he didn’t have his fair share of breakdowns, rage fits, you name it, but he was more naturally grounded and especially so as of late; like an anchor to a boat. Daichi shuffled into his lap, curling up and wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his face into his stomach. 

“I just need a little bit of time…then I’ll talk,” Daichi spoke through his teeth trying not to sound rude, as Suga continued to stroke his locks humming in approval. 

They sat like that for a while with nothing but the sounds of the city below and comfortable space between them. Daichi attempted to regulate his breathing so he could at least relax his muscles, and it was working, but it didn’t ease his mind. He needed to vent. It was getting late, and the sun was already put away for the day. 

He had been working overtime a lot lately and Suga wondered if it was starting to take its toll? Possibly. Probably. Things were hectic this year, his job was enough to turn him sour, but on top of that they were also planning their wedding. It was exciting and amazing of course, they were going to be married in 6 months. Married! In six months! But the stress of work weighed on his shoulders and made arranging the event more stressful then normal. 

After a few more moments contemplating, Daichi loosened his grip a little bit and looked back up at Suga. He was ready now, and even if he didn’t want to get worked up anymore than he already was, he needed to; they both knew it. He let out a big sigh and let the corners of his mouth perk up, working like a bridge for the conversation. 

“Well,” he spoke slowly letting his attempt at a smile fade, “ For the record this has nothing to do with you or the wedding. Its work. And stress. And work stress. The wedding is stressful too but not because I’m unhappy or don’t want it.” 

“I know Daichi, you would’ve needed space if it was for that reason, and I would’ve too,” Suga said sounding slightly amused, while Daichi nodded in agreement. 

“I guess I’ll, start at this morning?” Daichi asked looking for confirmation. Suga nodded softly in response. 

“So. this morning I’m on my way to work, and there’s so many people on the train, way too many. They push and shove and I’m already thinking about the shit I have to do and how to do it, all my late work whatever and my thought process keeps getting interrupted by some prick.” He pauses, and Suga watches intently nodding for him to continue. 

“And this idiot,” Daichi scoffs, his voice picking up, “This jackass, is shoving his way through trying to get closer to the door from the farthest end of the car. Were almost to the station, not even 10 minutes, and he has to act like a bull plowing through a china shop?” his arms begin to express his irritation, moving outward. “Ugh. He was so rude to everyone and it just made me so frustrated. Then when I get to work I’m a minute late! One. Minute. For whatever reason I have no idea, I leave at the same time every frickin day! And I still get a strike!” his sentence ends with a huff; one just long enough for Suga to suggest an explanation. He chuckles cautiously, “Well while that’s true, I was quite liberal with goodbye kisses this morning.” 

Daichi’s face softens and he smirks remembering that morning; them making breakfast together, cutting it close to his departure, dancing around the kitchen like idiots to their favorite playlist, and stealing kisses when they got close. It was a good morning, a great morning, but he had almost forgotten about it. 

“Yeah,” he spoke softly, turning slightly pink, “I almost forgot about that. But it was nice, really nice.” Suga raised an accusing eyebrow and a smile to this statement, but he knew he had meant it by the new expression wiping over his face. Daichi smiled back as Suga kissed his forehead lightly; he understood he couldn’t always make him feel better, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try. 

They remained like that while Daichi ranted on about work, how the workers below him kept messing up and how it made him look bad, how he got ridiculed again for it, and how he managed to not clock anyone in the side of the head or walk out the front door through it all. Then how the files piled up, him working through lunch and having to stay 4 hours late (Which Suga knew of via text message). Luckily his venture home was not as ridiculous as his ride there, but it left him to fester in the days events, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. But that bitter taste has faded and was now filled with sweetness; sweet words that were exchanged back and forth from him and his partner. He always tries his best when it comes to his wellbeing, and Daichi appreciates it more then Suga will ever know. As much as he disregards his location as nothing more then some paint and wood protecting them from the weather, Suga always makes him feel as though he’s home. And when he’s in his arms, he is home. 

“St-stoOp!” he squeals as Suga expertly maneuvers his hands from his sides upward to tickle his neck, “You play d-irty! No ti-ckLIGAAA SUGAWARA!” he weezes loudly, yet despite his cries Suga is merciless. 

Soon enough they’re both a giggling mess, a little winded from rustling around their bed, breathing heavy. With fingers intertwined, Daichi brings a hand up to Suga’s cheek, brushing it gently as he whispers, “Thank you. You helped me a lot today, I’m still a bit worried, but I’ve calmed down and feel a lot better now.” 

“Why are we whispering?” Suga replies in a hushed tone smirking like the smug man he is, “ you’re welcome babe, anytime.” Daichi rolls his eyes and tells him to shut up before holding his cheek, guiding him into a delicate and warm kiss. They part with smiles and longing glances, holding each other like it was the only thing that mattered, and it was. Their lips met again a few moments later, just as soft as before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to write more in the near future :)


End file.
